Power Rangers: Megaforce
by Fearless Katniss Everdeen
Summary: A collab with Innocent Primrose Everdeen. Our take on the newest Power Ranger team, written for our friend Joe. Rated K for violence and mild swearing.


Power Rangers: Megaforce 1

**Author Note: ****Hello people of all shapes, forms, fashions, colors, genders, heights, and pie preferences! My name is Innocent Primrose Everdeen, and before your all like, "HEY LADY! Why you on 'Fearless Katniss Everdeen's story/profile, yo? What's up DAT?" Okay, I'm still learning the human speech pattern... **

_*Laughs* _

**Does she ever SHUT UP with the laughing? **

_No. No I don't *Laughs more* _

**Anywho...we're writing this here story together. As one, as a small collective pair/group. Okay? Okay :) **

_Okay? Okay_

**I just said that! **

_I know :p_

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

To anybody passing by from thirty minutes before to now, it appeared that Robert Daniels was meditating. Either that, or considering falling off the edge of the skyscraper he was sitting on with his eyes closed and his hands in his lap.

Actually, he was doing neither. He was simply listening to people's thoughts, a gift he'd been bestowed by what seemed to be a giant, white, glowing tower that was hanging for the clouds. He'd only seen it once, but needless to say, it freaked him out.

_'Darn it, I'm going to be late for my meeting if I don't hurry up!' ~Angry buiness man _

_'I don't know. My brain is going everywhere' ~Fearless Katniss Everdeen_

_'Bark!' ~Dog _

He opened his eyes at the last one. He could listen to dog's thoughts?

Interesting...

* * *

'_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right...' _

Rene frowned when that song started to play on the radio. Oh dear...that wasn't a very nice song to sing. That poor woman...

_'There always going to be another mountain, I'm always goin' wanna' make it move. Always goin' be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm goin' have to lose...'_

Well, it was a very true song. But it still seemed a little too...slow, to be a happy song. She thought a moment before picking up her guitar, flipping out a sparkly pink guitar pick from her front pocket and strumming out one of her latest tunes.

_'Bad things happen, that's just life. But I know...it'll be alright. Let the lightning strike, and the teardrops fall...then let the thunder roll...' _

Perfect.

* * *

"Left...left...no! You're OTHER left!" Victoria sighed her frustration towards her younger brother. He couldn't even arrange flowers the right way...

He rolled his eyes, wanting more than anything for his big sister to shut up already. In response, she rolled her eyes and stooped down to arrange the flowers the 'right way'.

"Victoria...that's not the proper sequencing for the traditional flaming fire ceremony..." his voice hinted a note of whining, and she pushing him over easily with the shove of her shoulder.

"Shut up, Tony!" she huffed out, and he sighed, sitting back in defeat. Trying to tell her she was wrong was telling a circle not to be round...

* * *

_My pain is endless, _

_I always seem to be sad, _

_But there are no tears._

It certainly seemed that way nineteen-year-old male. His black hair was tangled from running his hands through it constantly, and his sea-green eyes were quite tired over the years going without Gary.

_Gary...I'm sorry..._

He bowed his head and threw his pen across the room, making it stick in the wall. Maybe it wasn't so much depression...

As it was anger at himself.

* * *

_**Night...**_

Robert was suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts.

_'Mommy, when is it goin' START?!' ~ Whiny girl _

_'I want cotton candy!' ~ Whiny boy, probably the brother of Whiny girl _

_'Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you! It's been more than a month!' ~Person who's best friend just showed up _

He pressed his fingers to his temple. It was starting to give him a headache...luckily, that's when his own best friend showed up, giving his mind else things to think about.

"ROBERT!" and then he was on the ground.

* * *

"Rene...Rene...please...get off..." she frowned when he squirmed underneath her hug. It wasn't her fault if he couldn't stand up when she ran at him to give him a hug...

"Ow!" she felt at where his elbow dug into her ribs, "that hurt!"

"Sorry..." he bit his lower lip nervously, and she sighed, pecking his cheek like she always did. She had to giggle when he started to blush...aw, he was cute...

_What am I thinking? _she thought with another light, airy chuckle, taking his wrist and preceeding to beg him for cotton candy.

* * *

"Come on, I'm hungry!"

"I don't care! It's unhealthy and overpriced,"

"But I'm HUNGRY!"

She grabbed his shoulders gently, yet firmly, "Tony. You should have thought ahead and eaten _before _we came here, like me."

He threw another longing glance at the cheeseburger, "But..."

"SHUT UP!"

Honestly, he was just weighing Victoria down with all his fourteen-year-old needs. At seventeen, she was FAR more mature than that...

Or, at least in her mind she was.

* * *

Tony had to pout a little as he was dragged away from his precious fast-food-product. No fair...

* * *

Noah looked up in digust as something whizzed by his head. Like his deceased older brother, he had a bit of an agressive streak...

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.


End file.
